1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable vacuum bag and a method of manufacturing same. More particularly, the invention relates to a reusable silicone vacuum bag and a method of manufacturing same.
2. The Prior Art
Nylon bagging material is expensive, and a nylon bag can only be used once in an autoclave or oven cure. The nylon bagging material is highly susceptible to bridging, which could result in autoclave failure. Autoclave silicone vacuum bags are manufactured with silicone extruded edge seals, which are very expensive. These edge seals are attached to the appropriate tool. Furthermore, most silicone bags are stiffened on their periphery by a frame, which is cumbersome and creates a storage problem.
The principal object of the invention is to provide silicone vacuum bags which may be reused.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide silicone vacuum bags which may be reused.
Another object of the present invention is to provide silicone vacuum bags which may be reused without causing autoclave failure.
Another object of the invention is to provide silicone vacuum bags by a method which is not very expensive.
Still another object of the invention is to provide silicone vacuum bags which are not cumbersome.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide silicone vacuum bags which nay be stored without difficulty.
Another object of the invention is to provide compaction of composite plies which is not expensive.
Still another object of the invention is to provide compaction of composite plies which is not cumbersome.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide compaction of silicone composite plies which may be stored without difficulty.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reusable silicone vacuum bag which is inexpensive in manufacture and efficient, effective and reliable in use and in storage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a silicone vacuum bag, which method has few and simple steps and is undertaken with facility and convenience by anyone ordinarily skilled in the art.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide compacted composite plies and a method of compacting composite plies, which compacted plies and method of compacting are efficient, effective, reliable and inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a silicone vacuum bag which eliminates "bridging," which occurs with nylon bags when used with a mold.